Unbearable Secrets
by ChloeIsSherlocked
Summary: Nikki Boston is working in a homeless shelter, she meets a girl called Eve. Who really is this girl? And what will happen to her and Lorraine's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea as soon as i heard about Nikki having a secret daughter, I had to wait until the scenes aired before I could start writing, I think Eve will return. So this is a completely different take to the show, briefly, Nikki is working in a homeless shelter, and meets Eve, however both are clueless to each others true identities. So it's more than likely Eve has no clue on her mothers name or what she looks like. The back story will be explained more in the future, and I have paired Nikki with Lorraine in this fic. This is just purely a prologue. **

* * *

Everyone wants to do their part for the local community, well, most people, but would you think a teacher would be able to do this with all of the lesson planning, the marking etc?

Well Nikki Boston dedicates a portion of her Saturday mornings working in a homeless shelter called NTA (Never Turned Away). It's a whole different environment to waterloo road, the school she works at, however she loves helping people who don't have a home, and who don't have warm meals; it's also a little extra pocket money on the side.

The NTA is located on a busy street, next to a fish and chip shop, which has it's advantages because they only have to walk next door for Friday chips. They used the upstairs for small rooms which contained a bed and en-suite bathrooms, these were offered more cheaply at winter times, but they rented them out incredibly cheaply.

Nikki usually helped with the errands that the homeless people did, which earned them money for food (In a lot of cases, fags too) and shelter.

One Saturday morning, Nikki arrived early to an untidy reception room, she sighed, going over to her locker and putting her handbag inside. People would be arriving very soon and it looked a mess.

After a little spring cleaning, the owner of the shelter came downstairs from sorting some paperwork. "We have one upstairs"

"Just the one?" Nikki asked, flicking the kettle on.

"A teenage girl, around sixteen, looks very ill, starved."

"Poor thing" Nikki leaned back against the counter "So is she awake?"

"No, let her sleep, she looked exhausted when she turned up here Nikki, like she hadn't got a proper night sleep in weeks, she has a small bag, which could indicate she's new to the streets."

"Possibly"

* * *

As some other regulars arrived, chatting amongst themselves, Nikki went upstairs to the room she was staying in. Due to the new layout of the upstairs, some of the rooms don't have windows in; this girl didn't so as Nikki slowly opened the door, a small groan was heard.

"Good morning" Nikki turned on the light and looked at her "Been up long?"

"No"

"You're sixteen right?"

"Yes"

"Okay, would you like some breakfast?"

"No"

"You sure?" Nikki moved a little closer.

"Yes"

"I'm Nikki, what's your name?"

"Eve"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! The response I have had so far is excellent! So I though't I'd post another chapter for you guys! Fun writing it too!**

* * *

"That's a nice name"

Eve grunted, pulling the duvet over her face "Too religious"

"Not into religion?"

"Nope, I'm an atheist, brought up an atheist"

"So am I"

"Religion causes too much conflict, a lot of wars are caused by beliefs, and it's too unrealistic, there is evidence for the big bang thanks to Stephen Hawking, God creating the world in seven days, there's no evidence apart from the bible and in my opinion that was a fictional story made too realistic"

"You're very opinionated"

"Course, people respect you for speaking out, I used to debate a lot for school, especially about school uniforms"

"I work in a school"

"Why? Teaching is the most stressful job ever"

"I just love helping kids aspire to what they want to do, no matter how farfetched it is"

"Hmm, I want to be a writer, I can remember when my father gave me my first Woolworths notebook and black pen and I spent hours filling it up"

"I specialise in English"

"I specialise in poetry, how you can tell a story in such little words"

"Exactly, I enjoy poetry"

"All though I do enjoy novels too, I've lost count how many times I've read Wuthering Heights, my all-time favourite"

"Wow, I don't think I've met a teenager who chose Wuthering Heights as their favourite, it's usually Harry Potter or the Twilight saga"

"I must admit I enjoyed the Harry Potter books, haven't read the Twilight saga, my list is huge"

"Surely you should be in college and not on the streets"

"Well, that's what I hoped"

"Trouble at home?"

"Escaped the social"

"Oh?"

"Well my father passed away, I have never met my mother, and my uncle and aunt couldn't take me in because they have as many kids already, although they let me store my stuff, my gran is too far away and I couldn't bear being put into care so I ditched to the streets"

"Gosh, you have really been through the mill"

Eve removed the duvet from her face "Yep, I've kept it secret"

"So where do your family think you are?"

"With a friend"

"You shouldn't lie, they can help you"

"nah, social will get me, can't face that"

"How do you know the social will get hold of you, you said your gran lived too far away, but can she still take care of you?"

"I suppose but she needs to worry about her health and not mine, especially since dad died"

The sound of a bell outside indicated that they were serving breakfast "Sure you don't want anything?" Nikki asked again with a small smile.

"I'm sure" Eve returned a smile, pulling the duvet closer to her chest, like it was her shield.

Nikki left Eve be and went downstairs, she had never seen such an open teenager before, from her experience in the school, teenagers kept really hushed about these things, family was a subject not opted for discussion.

As it reached noon, Nikki was helping Wendy file some things, it was almost time for Nikki to head off and she was looking forward to see her girlfriend Lorraine. She had been the benefactor at waterloo road however now she was taking a break before a big project awaited her.

"Eve hasn't eaten anything has she?" Nikki asked.

"Nope, when I was on the streets, I certainly hated eating, I learnt to control my appetite so I didn't feel hungry" Wendy pushed in a chunky file at the end of a draw.

"Is she staying tonight?"

"Yep, she's here all day, I don't blame her, it's starting to get nippy out there, I can feel it in the corridor where that window is stuck"

Nikki looked at the clock hanging on the wall "I better go, Lorraine will be wondering where I've got too"

"Tell her to pop in some time, maybe we could get the proposal to her, if she's interested."

"Hmm, we'll have to see; you never know with Lorraine, she might turn her nose up at it."

"But with you in the equation Nikki, surely she'd be interested…"

"Well, as much as I love helping NTA, will it be worth it?"

"Of course! We could get a bigger lot, and have several shelters, be able to get all these people off the streets."

"Sounds amazing when you say it, but it will take a lot of hard work!"

"Get the kids involved"

Nikki listening to this loved the idea, but winning Lorraine around wouldn't be a piece of cake.

"You want me to invest my money into a homeless shelter?" Lorraine asked, slamming a bottle of red wine on the dark marble counter.

"I know it sounds farfetched but this is helping people who have no choice about living rough" Nikki sat at the counter island, watching sharply.

"Because they spend money on tobacco, drugs and booze, it doesn't take a genius to realise that"

"They have nothing else Lorraine, they're depressed a lot of the time, a high percentage come from tough backgrounds"

"Well my money can't help that"

"Yes it can, you'll be making a difference, getting these people off the streets and on the route to recovery, if you just leave it, and everything escalates and becomes a vicious cycle."

"You know what; I won't bother listening if you talk to me like that"

Nikki was about to speak when the doorbell rung "I'll get it" Nikki went through the hall way and opened the door.

"Eve?"

"I saw your address on a file; I don't have any money, so I can't afford to stay another night."

"Come in" Nikki let Eve in.

Lorraine was standing in the doorway "You're now letting them into my house, nice one" she disappeared back into the kitchen slamming the door.

"Who's that?" Eve asked.

"A friend, house sharing"

"It's a bloody nice house, how can you afford it?"

Nikki knew that she was uncomfortable with this subject so she changed it "Maybe we should try and call your gran."

* * *

**Okay, Lorraine is a little moody right now, but that'll probably change quickly! Eve won't realise that Nikki and Lorraine are together...yet! **

**Please review your thoughts!**

**And every follow and favorite is appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A shorter update for you, however I thought this was the best place to cut it off. Thanks for the great response! I'm glad you're enjoy this!**

* * *

"No way" Eve folded her arms.

Nikki jumped at the sound of a door banging, Lorraine had obviously gone out. "Okay, well erm…"

Eve just stood there, her arms remained folded.

"Can't you do any errands for Wendy?"

"She told me there were no vacant jobs" Eve let out a sigh.

"Wait a minute" Nikki went into her coat pocket and got her purse out.

"No I can't pay it back"

Nikki unzipped it "It doesn't matter" she gave her some notes "That should keep you going for a few days"

"I can't accept this" Eve was reluctant to take it.

"Yes you can, you need to be able to sleep comfortably, especially at your age"

Eve shrugged "Erm thanks" she stuffed it into her coat pocket.

"Fancy a quick cuppa?"

"Please" Eve smiled.

Nikki led her into the kitchen, Eve's eyes immediately caught the red wine, she quickly repositioned her glance to Nikki.

After the kettle boiled and Nikki had made her tea she passed the warm mug to her.

"Thanks" Eve smiled, holding it by the handle.

"Trust me, it'll be a good idea to get into contact with your gran"

"Why?" Eve blew on her tea, watching it ripple under her breath.

"You know why" Nikki watched her.

Eve sighed, sipping her tea "Look, I understand your concern but she's my mother mum, hasn't spoken to her in years and I don't want to get reminded of the thought that my mum is dead"

"I'm sorry"

"I've lost both of my parents and it's tough, I'd rather be independent"

"But you can't fend for yourself"

"I'm managing" Eve said confidently.

"Are you?" Nikki asked doubtfully.

Eve didn't answer; she just took a mouthful of tea.

It was silent for most of the time, Eve just focused on her tea, Nikki stood thinking about Lorraine, maybe she was being too obsessive over the shelter, Lorraine was probably going to find something 'more worthwhile' in her words.

"I'll get you a cab"

"No, I'd rather walk, gives me more time to think" As Nikki went into the hallway, Eve slipped the wine into her coat. Then she followed Nikki.

"You sure?"

"I'm always sure" Eve smiled slyly.

"Okay" Nikki opened the door for her.

"See you around" Eve walked off down the path.

"I'm sure" Nikki waved to Eve.

Nikki was sat on the sofa, watching tv when Lorraine got back. "Nikki!" she shouted.

"What is it?"

"Where's my wine gone?!"

"Thought you'd taken it with you" Nikki entered the kitchen.

"Well I left it right here!" she pointed in front of the bread barrel.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, that girl took it didn't she"

Nikki began to realise that Eve was delayed departing the kitchen and she was quick to leave. "She was never in the kitchen" Nikki lied.

"She had to have been!" Lorraine raised her voice.

"Lorraine its wine, you've got plenty, stop overreacting"

Meanwhile, Eve was sat in an alleyway, crying and with the empty bottle, she got the piece of paper with Nikki's details on out and looked at the name. Nicola Boston.

Eve immediately realised something, that was her mother's name, but no her mother's dead, she died in a car crash.

What if, that was the one question circling her mind, she got out her mobile phone which had barely any battery left, she dialled her gran's number.

"Hello?"

"Gran, it's Eve, I need to see you."

* * *

**Eve has called her gran... ooh I wonder what will happen ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really enjoyed writing this part! I almost cut it but I thought where I left it was much better! **

* * *

Eve stepped onto the train platform, which was packed with people, it was peak time. She skimmed through the laptop bags and phone calls until she found the exit which led out onto the ring road. She used a chunk of Nikki's money for the train, and still had a little left.

The roads were busy; she walked slowly, in her thoughts the whole time. It was a little walk to her gran's house but that gave her enough time to think everything through, and brace herself if Nikki really was her birth mother.

Eve banged on the door of her gran's house, her legs were like jelly and were about to buckle.

Her gran, Geraldine answered the door "Eve you said you would be here…"

"Well I'm here now" Eve pushed her way in, sitting down on the stairs to remove her trainers "My feet ache"

"You're not even here for a minute and you're already whinging, why are your clothes so dreary?"

"I've been sleeping rough"

"You what!"

"Well I'm not having the social take me, and my aunt can't take me in"

Geraldine ignored what she had said "How stupid can you be?! You could have got killed"

"Well mother didn't get killed did she? She's still alive!"

"Eve?" Geraldine just stared at her.

"It's more obvious now; you won't even show me a picture of her anymore, why? Because she's still alive and you don't want me tracking her down"

"It's not me; she doesn't want you tracking her down"

"So she is alive? Thank you"

Geraldine stammered, not quite able to get her words out.

"I need to see a photo of her"

"What's brought this all on?!"

"Okay well I met this woman, and well it didn't click at her first but her name was Nicola Boston, she is around the age mum supposedly is and reminded me of you, I knew she looked familiar"

Geraldine went into the lounge, and came out with a box "This is where your mother has been hiding all this time" she opened the box and passed a dated photo of Nikki to Eve.

Eve dropped it almost straight away, smacking her hand over her mouth "I met my mother"

"I assume she had no idea of who you really were?"

"Course not, she last saw me as a baby"

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I can't exactly fling my arms round her and go it's Eve mother can I, she'd go into shock."

"Well you'd have to tell her who you are"

"Well if I stay here I won't need to, I mean, she never wanted me, so why would she want me now?"

"Times have changed Eve, there were necessary reasons why she gave you to your father"

"Like what?"

"I'm not the person to tell you that, she is"

Eve leant against the wall "Well I won't ever find out then"

"Course you will, if you go and see her"

"Well she works in a school most of the time"

"I know"

"You're in contact with her?!" Eve asked shocked.

"I saw in a newspaper, that she was in Scotland, some teacher fell off a roof or something"

"Can you remember what school, she never really told me"

"I'll go get the article" Geraldine disappeared upstairs what gave Eve time to try and get her thoughts together; she was on the verge of crying.

"Here you go" Geraldine passed the newspaper to Eve.

Eve took it and looked at the article "Waterloo Road that funded school?"

"Well not anymore, back in the LEA hands, the benefactor had money troubles or something."

Eve looked back at the article and read a piece out "Nicola Boston tells us: 'Tom lifted spirits of every single child who walked through those gates, and never saw a problem unmanageable'" Eve looked at Geraldine before continuing '"Tom was a great friend and he will be utterly missed by all who knew him"'

Eve dropped the paper onto the stairs "I never told mother my last name, that it was still Boston"

"Well good job you didn't, these events would have been very parallel otherwise"

"What do you think I should do gran?"

"You should go and see her and tell her who you really are, before it's too late."

"Can you take me?"

"Of course"

The next day (Monday), Geraldine drove Eve up to Scotland and to Waterloo Road School, Eve was more nervous than anything, of course Nikki would recognise her as Eve 'the homeless girl' but not as Eve 'the daughter'.

Geraldine parked the car down by the seafront "Right, the school is just up that hill, now stay alert, you don't want her to see you beforehand, it will muck up our plan."

"I don't know if I can go see her"

"Course you can, now I need to be careful as well, any of the kids could see me familiar to your mother, now go, and it'll be okay."

Eve smiled before departing the car; she gave her gran a wave and started walking up the hill.

All the sound around her faded, all she could hear were her thoughts, she knew people were looking at her.

She saw Nikki's car and immediately put her head down, crap, not here she thought. However Nikki hadn't seen her, she just parked her car and got out.

Eve watched through the bars, she wasn't going to enter until she knew Nikki was in the building, she then thought it would be best to wait until lessons have started, even if Nikki was teaching, they wouldn't have to worry about being disturbed by over pupils.

She sat on the wall until she heard the faint bell, and watched the kids rush in like a herd of elephants.

She could feel her chest pounding, this was really happening, she was about to unmask herself to Nikki, her mother.

After twenty minutes when the grounds fell silent, she slowly walked through the gate and to the entrance. The school was bright and colourful; she looked around, head teacher's office, that's where she should start.

She followed the directions until she entered the office to a bubbly, chatty secretary on the phone "Just a minute hun… what do you mean he's late?! Miss Mulgrew expects punctuality from your supply teachers and now we have a year eleven class unsupervised because of it… no I will not hold!... sorry about this"

Eve just smiled at the secretary, her hands slipping into her jean pockets.

"Right so you're sending another one out… no that's not good enough, I need to know where this man is…fine whatever, I'll put you through to Miss Mulgrew…hold the line…" Sonya the secretary turned to Eve "Can I help you?" as she put the phone down.

"I'm looking for Nicola Boston!

"Are you a friend?" Sonya asked smiling.

"Yeah, well sort of"

"Hang on one second, I'll go fetch her, mind sitting down on the chairs please, not comfortable standing up is it" Sonya scurried out of the office.

Eve could hear Miss Mulgrew on the phone, it sounded like she was arguing.

She jumped when the door swung open, "Eve" Nikki smiled "What are you doing here?"

Eve stood up, not able to get the words out "It's me"

"I know it's you"

"No, you don't understand, it's me"

"You're not making any sense" Nikki moved a little closer.

"Boston Eve? It's me, your daughter Eve"

Nikki stood there, speechless, her eyes starting to water, they both jumped at the thud of a load of books Sonya had been holding.

"Like I said, it's me"

* * *

**Some people may know that I'm known for my cliffys, well I had too, gets the anticipation higher! And remember Eve is unknown to Nikki/Lorraine, surely that won't stay secret right? Muhahaha.**

**The response I've gotten so far has been great! Really am enjoying writing this! **


	5. Chapter 5

"You have a daughter Nikki, why haven't you said, does Lorraine know about this?!" Sonya wailed.

"Lorraine?" Eve looked at them both worryingly.

Nikki gulped, "Erm, I'd appreciate you kept it shut Sonya, I'm just going to take Eve to the pastoral office"

"Sure, erm, should I?"

"No!" Nikki led Eve out, but she didn't get very far.

"Miss" Kacey Barry chirped "Aren't you coming back to the lesson?"

"No, I've got something I need to deal with right now Kacey, if you don't mind"

"I do mind actually" Kacey started following.

"I'll be back soon Kacey alright!"

"Woah, sorry miss" Kacey turned back towards the gym.

"Who's that?" Eve asked Nikki.

"Just an over eager student" she entered the pastoral office and shut the door with a bang.

"Why didn't you say?!"

"Because I didn't know, gran didn't show me anything of you, nothing at all, it only clicked when I saw your last name, and your strong resemblance to gran"

"That's why you didn't want to call her wasn't it"

"No, I didn't realise at that point, I just generally didn't want to"

"So you did after realising?"

"Yep, basically"

Nikki just stood there, her hands running through her dark hair.

"Gran said you didn't want me tracking you down"

Nikki sat on the chair, her head in her hands, she then looked at her "That's true"

"Why not?"

"Because, you'd have questions, and I wasn't prepared to answer them."

"But you have to now"

"Yes, and I don't know if I have the guts too"

"That is making me worry" Eve moved closer but Nikki swiped her arm.

"Look Eve, I need some time"

"You've had plenty of time, sixteen years, Nikki, you can tell me, I'm a big girl"

"Don't remind me"

"What so you're embarrassed?"

"No"

"Please just tell me what's going on here"

"Me, and your dad were young, it was a bit of fun to begin with, but I fell pregnant unexpectedly, your dad was over the moon much to my surprise, and couldn't wait to be a father, but I wasn't ready to take up the responsibility as a mother, and well…"

"Yeah?"

"I was going to have an abortion, but your dad wouldn't have it, so I agreed to carry you, give birth to you and give you to your dad and I'd purposely clear off"

Eve had tears in her eyes "But he could have at least given me something"

"I know but… look its too late now"

Eve had started crying "For these sixteen years, I believed my mother was someone who was excited at the prospect of motherhood, and that her life was robbed in an accident and she could never raise her daughter, but you turned out to be a selfish old cow, who only cared about herself and not for others, and didn't want to believe the fact that you were a mother!" Eve went to the door.

"Eve wait!"

"I've done enough waiting! 16 years of it for answers! I never thought I was going to get them when dad died innocently! I wish I continued to wait, that pain was much better" Eve ran out, trying not to cry.

Kacey passed Eve, looking back, wondering what was wrong, she entered the pastoral office "Miss"

"Get out!"

"Woah, what's wrong with you?" Kacey acted like Nikki's outburst hadn't affected to her.

"Sorry, just a situation here, it'll be fine"

Eve came "I just forgot my bag…" she paused, and looked at Kacey. "Do you ever keep away from her?"

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Kacey crossed her arms.

"I'm Eve, Miss Boston's daughter" she said in a snobbish tone.

"No way, Miss Boston doesn't have a daughter"

"And what would you know, you like her stalker?"

Kacey went for her, however Eve shoved her back.

"Oi!" Nikki got up "There's no need for that"

"Is she really your daughter?" Kacey asked.

"Yes" Eve answered for her.

"I wasn't asking you, you snobby cow" Kacey said smugly.

"You what?" Eve pounced forward but Nikki put her arm out.

"Right, Kacey get to the cooler!"

"But miss, I"

"I said cooler!"

"Ergh" Kacey shook her head and left in a huff.

As Kacey left, Christine walked in "So this is Eve"

"How do you… oh Sonya" Nikki realised.

"Let's go to my office yeah?"


End file.
